The Professor and The Kid
by nmin1073
Summary: Life in Hogwarts with Tony and Steve. Slight Tony/Steve?


**Tony's POV**

_Daddy? Daddy, why are you leaving me? Daddy, come back, I know you would, I know. Tony's big brown eyes soon filled up with tears as Howard turned his back towards the young boy. Tony clinged on to him, but he left with all of his things, including the mother of Tony and ignoring the crying boy left behind._

Tony woke up with red eyes and sweat all around him on his bed. It was not his first time having this nightmare, he had it multiple times before, giving him the start of a bad day. It wasn't even the start of the day, as he only woke up at 3 in the afternoon after spending a night in the lab. As he ruffled in own hair while yawning out of sudden frustration, his butler Jarvis came into the room with a letter that perhaps seemed like it was written on parchment. "Hey Jarvis, is father in the mansion today? Or is he still at the club partying with girls?" Tony asked, completely ignoring the letter which was now at his table with a fresh cup of green tea.

"Sir, master is currently at the Stark Tower in an emergency meeting." Jarvis spoke with his usual robot-like tone, but this time, there was a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, I'll take that as that he is in a party," Tony slightly smiled as he picked up the letter which had his name on. _Addressed to me? Not father? Okay, interesting._ As he ripped the crimson-red seal open, he examined the letter carefully and found out this piece of parchment couldn't be real. "Jarvis, this thing says that I'm now enrolled into the Hog-whatsoever thing, did you know about this?" Tony questioned Jarvis flapping the letter in the air.

"No sir, the all of the recent records in both the Malibu Mansion and the Stark Tower does not have the word 'magic' or 'Hogwarts' in them."

"Wait, what? Magic? This was a magic school? But I know nothing about magic..." Tony muttered as he re-read the piece of paper." As he read on, he found words like Diagon Alley and Owls. "Jarvis, where in the hell is Diagon Alley? Send an owl? I don't even have a cat!"

"Language, sir. For your information, Diagon Alley is located near the King's Cross station. But only wizards can enter. So..." Jarvis always managed to find out everything but not this time. He ended his sentence with silence, which meant that going to this 'Diagon Alley', was nearly impossible. As silence passed on, except for the sound of Tony sipping his tea, Tony was the one who decided to speak first.

"Well then, if we don't know how to do it, we can face it," A small grin spread across his pale face. "Jarvis, get my Lambo ready."

**Steve's POV**

"Stevie? Morning is ready honey, wake up!" A lady's voice comfortably echoed around the room. As morning came, Steve woke up still cuddled in his American flag blanket, and nothing felt wrong or different until now.

"Mom? Have you seen Peggy? Mooooom? As Steve sat up on his bed, he called out for his mother, and soon enough, another shrill voice came back.

"Steve, she is out for her usual morning hunt. So get ready and come down for breakfast!"

"Okay, fine," Steve got up, redressed himself, and went down the stairs. He plopped himself on the dining chair, and picked up a toast and started gobbling on it. Not bad, he thought. As he lost his father when he was only 5, his mom had to take care of him, both working as a housewife and an auror. So, his mom only had a very limited chance of actually taking care of Steve, and as a result, all of her house working skills were quite bad. So Steve had to take care of his 3 siblings almost all by himself. As Steve continued on his breakfast, he could hear flapping sounds of his pet owl coming with a new letter.

"Thanks Peggy," Steve muttered then checked on the piece of sealed parchment that his pet brought. Hogwarts? Finally! "Mom, mom! I've got my Hogwarts acceptance letter!" Steve yelled across the dining room which woken up Maria, but that didn't matter to him really much now; only the fact that he actually managed to enrol himself into his father's and his mother's school struck into his mind.

"Cool down Steve, we all know that, and I am pretty much sure that all of us will get a shopping trip to King's Cross in the next few days." His brother Dominic grinned while sitting on his usual spot on top the bookshelf. His books about the wizard war was stacked high up beside him with a cup of freshly made cocoa on tumbling on the pile.

"Well, I know that you still have another year to stand before you could actually learn the awesome magic of professor Granger, right?" As Steve ripped the envelope open, he chuckled and examined the brother's face carefully. He soon turned bright red, waving his arms hastily across the air.

"Shut up Steve, I just adore her as in a awesome-professor way, you doof!" Dominic screamed at Steve as he tried to jump down from his usual shelf. As he tried his best to come off, their mom frantically ran down the stairs.

"Steve, Dominic, get ready to go to the Diagon Alley right now!" Their mom grabbed the keys for their house and the car. The clinking noise of the keys alarmed Dominic and Steve, allowing them to run up to the garage. Riding on their half broken Toyota, they led on their way to King's Cross Station.


End file.
